Wholeheartedly
by Eveilae
Summary: You are an odd boy, Kurosaki Isshin. You make me laugh. [Letters from Isshin to Masaki and vice versa.] Don't be such an uke.


_I do not own Bleach._

**WHOLEHEARTEDLY

* * *

**

**Spring, 1984**

Dear Lovely Masaki-chan,

Are these roses unsatisfying for you? I picked each one with a heart full of you. I don't have a way with words, so I try to make my feelings plain to you in my actions. Beautiful, amazing, kind, selfless Masaki-chan, you have stolen the stars from the skies, and all I ask in return for you stealing my heart is that you give me yours.

I caught sight of you on that fateful day in Tokyo—surely you must remember, because it really wasn't all that long ago—and I finally managed to catch your name. Shirou Masaki. The name itself is sweeter than the juices of any fruit. Afterwards I spent weeks trying to find out where you were from, and finally I have succeeded.

I don't do things halfheartedly, and be sure my affections for you are wholehearted.

Yours truly, Kurosaki Isshin

**xxx**

Kurosaki,

Please leave me alone.

Shirou Masaki

**xxx**

Dear Gorgeous, Remarkable Masaki-chan,

Please don't shun my efforts to win you over. I'll beg you on bended knee to just give me one chance to show you how great I could be for you. Here is a box of chocolates, which I was glad to buy if the creamy chocolate will ever touch your beautifully shaped lips.

It is perfectly reasonable that you would be hesitant to love a stranger (but what if I was a scandalous spy?) so I will tell you a little more about myself. I am seventeen, black hair, dark eyes, and of a most pleasurable disposition, if I do say so myself.

Your turn.

Yours Always, Kurosaki Isshin

**xxx**

Kurosaki,

I'm returning your chocolates. Please, you don't need to spend any money on me.

Shirou Masaki

**xxx**

Dear Miraculous, Incredible Masaki-chan,

I hope I did not insult you by going against your wish and spending money on you. I knew you were selfless! You would rather me not sacrifice myself for you, but I would die a thousand deaths if you would only give me a chance.

Though the thought of you is endlessly on my mind, your face is growing hazier and hazier every week we're apart. Please indulge me with a sight of your beautiful visage.

Love, Kurosaki Isshin

**xxx**

Kurosaki,

If I let you take me out for ramen tomorrow at the Center will you leave me be?

Shirou Masaki

**xxx**

Dear Elegant Masaki-chan,

You looked lovely yesterday, even in casual clothing. Your eyes were bright with intelligence and kindness, and your face was that of an angel. You seemed to have enjoyed yourself, but I will try not to make assumptions. When you first arrived you seemed rather stiff and tentative, but I do hope I changed things rather after that . . . third plate of ramen. I like women with a healthy appetite.

You like miso ramen, then? You hate soda, and you break your chopsticks into two perfect pieces. Those are the things I learned about you last night. I hope that every time I see you I learn more about you.

I do hope the memory of your striking features will last me until our next meeting.

Your (near broke) Suppler of Ramen, Kurosaki Isshin

**xxx**

Dear Kurosaki-sama,

It was an interesting night, that much I'll admit. Aren't you afraid of being too forward? If those things are all you know about me, how can you possibly feel about me the way you claim to?

Shirou Masaki

**xxx**

Dear Cute Masaki-chan,

Then let me take you out again and again, until I know you better. Then my feelings can be justified, no?

Victim of Your Thieving, Kurosaki Isshin

**xxx**

Dear Kurosaki-sama,

Perhaps.

Shirou Masaki

* * *

**Summer, 1984**

Dear Majestic Masaki-chan,

More things that I learned about the fallen angel whose name is like a song that blesses my lips: When you truly laugh, you laugh with your whole being. I can tell when you're only laughing out of politeness because only your lips will move, and you'll sort of titter. When you feel touched or moved by something (like the part where Hiro got kidnapped and couldn't get back to Yukiko and she married Shinji instead), you bite of the ends of your hair and you hold back tears. You refuse to speak with your mouth full (I love a woman with manners). You always say thank you to waiters. When you like someone, you flutter your hands on their arm when you speak to them.

If all those things are correct, then does that mean you like me?

Object of Your Amusement, Kurosaki Isshin

**xxx**

Dear Kurosaki-kun,

You are an odd boy, Kurosaki Isshin. You make me laugh. I really had no idea there were people as weird and out of place in the world as you out of books. How about you call me one of these days?

Sincerely, Shirou Masaki.

**xxx**

Dear Appealing Masaki-chan,

Your voice on the telephone was delightful to my humble ears, but it's nothing compared to when you are standing before me, your angelic visage there for my eyes to feast on. Let's go see a movie again, soon.

Or ramen. Sushi? Pizza. Yum.

Your Humble Servant, Kurosaki Isshin

**xxx**

Dear Isshin-kun,

Where did you learn to kiss?

You are so strange, Isshin. I look at the people I know, that I've lived with, that I've recently met, and none of them are anything like you. I'm bored with my life of never ending monotony and predictability. My parents, my sibling, my friend are all clones, products of how life is now and I am probably like that, too.

You're anything but monotonous or predictable. I never have any idea what you could be thinking or about to do. I love that about you. It makes the time I spend with you interesting and completely (deliciously) different.

Thank you.

Love, Masaki

**xxx**

Dear Enticing Masaki-chan,

Are my eyes deceiving me? I have now won myself the honor of having you speak to me as more than a mere stranger? I must say I don't miss your cold and tense responses.

Your friends and family are the way they are, and I am the way I am. There is nothing deeper in it than that.

Nothing at all.

I think this is the only time being called strange has made my heart beat all the faster. I am oh-so-very welcome from the very bottom of my much aching heart, for I miss you more than words can say. I cannot wait until I see you again, my angel.

Your Friend, Kurosaki Isshin

**xxx**

Dear Isshin-kun,

I don't think that's true, Isshin. There's something that sets you apart from the norm. You aren't like most people are, Isshin, and don't you dare argue with me. You're true and completely you and not one bit of anyone else. You even told me in your first letter (which I must admit I did throw out) that you do things with all your heart. No one does that anymore, and I don't know if they ever have. People always doubt, doubt doubt and doubt a little more about everything.

You never doubt. You're sure. I wish I could say the same.

On a different note, I'm going to a concert next Saturday, and I want to know if you could come with me. A few of my friends will be going too, but I would like it very much if you came.

Call me and I'll tell you more.

Love, Masaki

**xxx**

Dear Kindhearted Masaki-chan,

It was wonderful to spend time with you. The music was awe-inspiring, partly because I was enjoying it with you, my love.

Though, I don't think your friends liked me very much. Did I do something wrong?

Very Confused, Kurosaki Isshin

**xxx**

Dear Isshin-kun,

I told you, Isshin! You are different, inexplicitly and beautifully so! I suppose I wanted other to see you the way I do, but I expected too much.

To say that they did not like you ever much is an understatement. Even so, they had no right to treat you the way they did. Eccentric or not, you always mean well. Their words were harsh and hurtful, such as you did not deserve. I can't believe you didn't get angry at them! I would have given them a piece of mind!

In fact, I did!

Argh! Just thinking about their smug faces, and the fact I used to like them (more than that, I used to respect them!) makes me want to rearrange their faces with my fist! I refuse to call them my friends any longer, not while they're judgmental and blind idiots.

I like you just the way you are, Isshin. Don't you dare change, or I'll set my minions on you.

Love, Masaki

* * *

**Fall, 1984**

Dear Loyal Masaki-chan,

Forgive me for my letter-writing absence. I had to take a short trip, but I've now returned. Don't you worry your pretty little head (or those delicate hands, either). It did not bother me too much. I have to say I'm used to this reaction from people. In any case, as long as I have you by my side, I shall never need acceptance from any other.

Your birthday's coming up, love. What do you wish to have for this day (for whatever you may want I will surely try my hardest to get)?

Head Over Heals For You, Kurosaki Isshin

PS: I've noticed you have your own little eccentricities, my dead. Minions? You have minions and never mentioned them to me! Are they small and lovely, like you, or your complete opposites (scaly, purple, ugly mugs)?

**xxx**

Dear Isshin-kun,

Hmm, well. I'm getting quite sick of being at home, so a party is out. I wouldn't want to invite any friends anyway. I don't want a repeat of what happened during the summer. I know! Let's go to a hot spring, just the two of us. Please? I'm sure my parents will let me go (they let me go to Australia with a few friends last year, so a hot spring will be nothing).

Love, Masaki

PS: They are neither. They're puffs of gray smoke that can slip through anything and contort themselves into your worst nightmare. Beware.

**xxx**

Dear Easily Appeased Masaki-chan,

Your wish is my command. I'll come for you early Friday night. Listen for my crap (forgive the language) car's horrible breaks. No longer VROOM vroom but SQUEAK squeak.

Awaiting Impatiently, Kurosaki Isshin

PS: Oh dear. I find myself quite helpless and at your mercy, my dear. WINK

**xxx**

Dear Isshin-kun,

You look so adorable, trying your hardest to drive carefully. I wouldn't want to disrupt you! You think I'm sleeping, I think. Silly boy.

Well, I think I'm going to try and persuade you let me drive for a bit (I drive better than you, love).

Here's a story to cheer you up while you're in the passenger seat:

Once upon a time there was a large bunny and it liked to nibble on the side of buildings. One day the reincarnation of Umberto Eco (he is dead, isn't he?) came and challenged it to a battle! After three long years of that harsh and laborious encounter, Eco-sama came out victorious and traveled the world telling young children about his adventure.

I can't tell stories, sorry, Isshin-kun!

Love, Masaki

**xxx**

Dear Imaginative Masaki-chan,

I was torn between wanting to spare you the trouble of driving and granting your wish. You won, of course.

I was immensely amused. Here's one for you:

One day, up in the sky, far above the thoughts or imaginative imaginings of any humans, there sat a death god, biting nervously on the end of his pencil.

He cursed the captain that had placed this task upon him. He was a captain himself and that should have gained him some respect, right? Incorrect. To take his mind of his anger and irritation, he quickly left the heavens to visit the Earth.

Earth. There was always something mysterious and beautiful about that large mass of rock, and of its inhabitants. Not only the powerful humans, but also the creatures, the tigers and ants and robins that were scattered across miles and miles of heat and cold and forest and deserts. He loved it.

It was then he saw the woman. She was a true native of this lovely world, beautiful and grand and yet completely untouchable. Unlike his fellow death gods, he did not see humans as weak or stupid and ugly. They were different, that's all.

He loved that human woman, and when he revealed himself to her, she loved him as well. So he abandoned all his things up in the heavens, which had not kept him happy or satisfied, anyway, and lived his life with the lovely humans maiden. End.

Spinning You a Tale, Kurosaki Isshin

**xxx**

Dear Isshin-kun,

Shut up! You completely have a way with words! My story was about random and totally unbelievable violence, while your's was . . . well, a love story. A beautifully spun love story. Sweet enough to make my tooth ache, Isshin-kun. You shock me every day with your quirks.

You're in the bathroom right now, and I'm going to leave you this note in between your socks. I love it here by the way, thank you to bits!

Love, Masaki

PS: How is it I wrote something garbage about monsters and a hero and you wrote a love story? Reversed roles much? (Don't be such a uke, love)

**xxx**

(_ink is smudged nearly beyond recognition_)  
Dear Misplaced Masaki-chan,

We've gone into the hot spring and there is a wall separating the two of us. I'm going to try and throw this over. Just writing this to tell you that I love you, always and forever.

Love LOVE **LOVE**, Kurosaki Isshin

**xxx**

Dear Isshin,

I don't want to go home!

Stop kissing my neck and eat, you pervert. People keep looking over. When I told you to stop being such a uke, I was kidding!

Love, Masaki

**xxx**

Dear Delicious Masaki-chan,

Let them watch. You taste too nice.

I don't want to go home either. Let's freeze time, how bout it?

I don't care about that stuff, and you know it.

Delirious with Your Scent, Kurosaki Isshin

* * *

**Winter, 1985**

Dear Masaki-chan,

I won't be home for a little while. Business to attend to.

Hopefully, I'll see you soon.

Love, Kurosaki Isshin

* * *

**Spring, 1985**

Dear Isshin-kun,

I'm sorry that I haven't been writing; I've been studying for exams like crazy. How are you doing?

I miss you. I had hoped to go a shrine with you on New Years, but I suppose that will have to wait until next year.

Love, Masaki

**xxx**

Dear Unseen Masaki-chan,

I miss you more. I miss your eyebrows, I miss your hands, I miss your cute little nose, I miss your long locks, I miss your puckered lips, I miss your long legs, I miss you!

Exams are a bitch. I decided to try and become a doctor, like you said. What bout you?

Let's both try hard, then?

Next year will greet us both together, definitely.

Missing You, Kurosaki Isshin

**xxx**

Dear Isshin-kun,

Finally exams are over. I hope you did well! I tried for Tokyo University, but I don't know if I'll pass that one.

I tried hard, and I hope you did too!

Love, Masaki

PS: No, I missed you more.

* * *

**Summer, 1985**

Dear Intelligent Masaki-chan,

I haven't seen you in so long and you're still talking about exams! No! Let's talk about our next meeting! It ranks higher on my priorities!

Well, since you are intent on speaking of those damnable things, I'll yield. I tried hard, and I made it into my first choice. It's been too long since I saw you last. Let's make plans, love. What about the beach?

Devastated from Lack of You, Kurosaki Isshin

**xxx**

Dear Isshin-kun,

Well, exams are important to me. Not everyone's a natural genius prick like you (I'm teasing!)

I can't wait! I've never seen the ocean before.

Love, Masaki

**xxx**

Dear Heartrendingly Stunning Masaki-chan,

We're here. We droved several hours to get here, and for some reason, you don't seem very excited. I hope its not that time of the month. You won' tell me why you're acting this way, but since we're so used to letters, maybe this will be better. I think you're angry at me, but I can't for the life of me think of why.

Didn't you like the ocean?

Worried, Kurosaki Isshin

**xxx**

Dear Isshin,

I'm not angry. Maybe a little disappointed. This is nothing like in the pictures. It's dirty and noisy and smelly. Plus, there's nothing here. Just a hotel for some poor losers who ended up here instead of a real beach.

The way you described it made it sound a lot better than it really is, you know.

Love, Masaki

**xxx**

Dear Disappointed Masaki-chan,

But it is just as I described it!

Tomorrow, then, I'll show you the sea through my eyes.

Hoping That You'll See, Kurosaki Isshin

**xxx**

Dear Isshin-chan,

You're beautiful; you're amazing, and the ocean, oh my god.

You were right. I never saw it before. I think it was it. It is you. You make it all beautiful. It was alive for me today, like I doubt it will ever be again. It was powerful and strong and serene and throbbing, like nothing I've ever seen or felt before. I suppose one can never look at the sea in the same way once you've made love to the beat and rhythm of it. I'm writing this letter when I could be holding you so I'm going to stop.

Love, Mas

* * *

**Fall, 1985**

Dear Understanding Masaki-chan,

This summer was wonderful, if only because I spent a good part of it with you. I'm glad we did, because I won't be able to call you as often or drive you see you. We may not see each other for a long time, Masaki. A few months are an eternity. On my winter, spring and summer breaks I will definitely come and see you. My darling, my beautiful, my angel, you will wait for me, won't you?

Yours 'Til the Sky Falls, Kurosaki Isshin

**xxx**

Dear Isshin-chan,

Of course I'll wait for you, you big idiot! Always. And when we're both done and you're a doctor and I'm an artist, the two of us will live in a little house, and have plenty of children.

Love, Masaki

PS: Come over on the day before you leave to help me pack. My parents won't be home, thank goodness. I've just realized they haven't properly met you yet. Isn't that odd?

**xxx**

Dearest Masaki-chan,

So then, I take it you will marry me?

Ring enclosed. Please don't send it back like you did the roses and chocolates.

Hoping and Wishing and Praying, Kurosaki Isshin

PS: We've only known each other a year and a half.

**xxx**

Dear Isshin,

Only you would propose through the mail.

Yes.

Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. Yes! Yes!

Love, soon-to-be Kurosaki Masaki

PS: Never thought I'd marry someone I've known only a handful of months. You really are odd, Kurosaki Isshin. That's why I love you.

**xxx**

_Yuzu lets this letter fall back into the box, even though there are many more left, even up until the year her mother died. She knows the rest of the story. Mother goes to school, but her career as an artist never really sets off and ends up more as a hobby. Father starts the clinic, and they have Ichigo, then Karin and Yuzu. Then she dies._

_Yuzu never really remembers her at all. What she does is more of a feelings than an actually memory. She remembers love, bright and pure. That's what Kurosaki Masaki was. Lovely, gorgeous, remarkable, miraculous, incredible, elegant, cute, majestic, appealing, enticing, kindhearted, loyal, easily appeased, imaginative, misplaced, delicious, unseen, intelligent, heartrendingly stunning, disappointed, understanding Masaki._

_The young girl feels she knows her mother a little better now_.


End file.
